The love wars
by Koiame
Summary: Last chapter finally up! Is this the end? Is this the beginning... what will happen now that the world is in danger and everyone is helpless to save it... Please Read and Review... Thanks and enjoy.... .
1. A sweet life, until now

The cherry blossoms blew in the wind, the oh too familiar sound of a broom sweeping up leaves and laughter. "This is sooo boring!!!" Mihoshi yawned as she go up from a nap on the porch. "I'm gonna go watch Space Police Police Man!" Mihoshi dashes inside, the familiar click of the t.v. Meanwhile, Ryoko was reapearing and disapearing numerous times, like stalking her prey, but with no success. A conversation was brewing between the cheery Sasami and Grandfather Katsuhito. There were sounds of laughter and the chopping of vegetables and the sound of Ryo-oki bouncing up and down, trying to see what Sasami was making. Meanwhile Mihoshi was reacting to every action on the t.v. with either a surprized squeel or a unsurpressed giggle. And the slight creaking of a floor board, and quiet footsteps. Ayeka upstairs making the beds and getting the laundry. Every so often there were moments like these at the Masaki resedence, and this particular one had an audience.  
  
High above all was a blond demon woman with red firey eyes and hair that waved ever so slightly, with or without wind. Floating there no one saw the mischeivouse smile of the demon, that adorned herself in a jurian black torn robe. And then, as soon as she was there, she was gone. Later that evening, everyone was gathered for a quiet meal. Well, as quiet as anything could posibly be anyways. Ryoko was suductively trying to feed Tenchi his misou soup, no need to say, that didn't end well. In the end of that round, Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka, and Ryoko were covered with hot soup, Mihoshi was laughing histerically, and everyone else was just sitting there, waiting for the fight to end. Washu "I think I'll go and try to get the noodles out of my hair, if you will excuse me." Washu leaves them to their own devises and Sasami starts handing them towels. They were negleted though due to a little game of tug-a-tenchi. Neither side won, but instead left Tenchi extremely sore.  
  
Later everyone gathered in the living room either watching t.v. or playing games. It may have been the last tranquil moment forever. A clicking of heals, the sound of a speeding car, then the screaming of a woman and the swerving of a car, then the speeding up of a car, and the crying on the pavement. Tenchi "What was that?!" No responce given except the hasty opening of the door and the quick footsteps out the door. There, lying on the ground was a blond woman with dark blue eyes, wearing a neat little pink dress. Tenchi ran over first, followed by the rest. The girl had a few scrapes, but that was all, but when Tenchi held her, she colapsed into a light faint. They all dashed straight to Washu's lab, then left her to the care of Washu.  
  
They all waited downstairs, a semi-awkward silence loomed, even though there were many questions and comments being expressed. Tenchi "I wonder who she is." Ayeka "Yes, I wonder." Ryoko "What I want to know is what she was..." The opening of the lab door stopped all movement and words. Washu "She should be fine, she is now conscious but a little confused." Sasami "So, who is she Miss Washu?" Washu "Well, she said that her name is Lady Ritune D. Cost. She said she is from Tokyo and got lost while she was on vacation here." Sasami "Thats a weird name." Ayeka "Sasami! Thats rude to say about someone who has just been hurt." Sasami "I'm sorry Ayeka, I just thought it was." Tenchi's Grandfather "Washu, tell her she is welcome to stay for a while if she wants." Everyone is slightly shocked at this declaration but keeps it to themselves. Yet another addition to the Misaki household. 


	2. Only the Beginning?

The next day our visitor came to breakfast, an uneasy silence hung around the room, stifleing almost. Ayeka "So, Miss Ritune, how are you?" Ritune "I'm fine, thankyou." Ritune turns to Tenchi with a stare similar to Ryoko's sometimes... "Thankyou for letting me stay here for a little while, but I don't know who it is I'm thanking." Tenchi went all pink in the face "My name is Tenchi." Ritune "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Tenchi" By that point the atmosphere had turned from unease to murderous. Tenchi did not notice though, he was thinking about Lady Ritune, never had he see anyone like her, Tenchi thought. They stared into eachother's eyes... but soon it was enough. Ryoko lept from her seat and flung her arms around Tenchi with a sour look toward Ritune. Ryoko "Since you are new here, maybe you should have a look around outside, you know... wouldn't want you to fall off a cliff or anything." Ritune "Why, I believe you are right Ryoko, Tenchi, will you show me around?" Tenchi "Errr... um..." Washu "How about Ayeka shows Ritune around, Tenchi has to help me in the lab." Ryoko "Yes, Tenchi is needed here with us." Ritune had a defeated look on her face but kept it sweet in front of Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka guided Ritune outsite reluctantly. They started walking toward the woods, Ritune kept wanting to go back but Ayeka lead on. Ritune started to get ahead, seeming to look at the things ahead. Dark clouds started to apear in the sky and soon the sun was gone completely. Ayeka looked back on the path she had just traveled. Running foward, she tried to find where Ritune had gone to. Ayeka "Lady Ritune!!!! Lady Ritune, we must go back now!!!! Miss Ritune!!!!!! Where are you." Deciding that Lady Ritune must have gone back already, she started back. The rain started to pour and faster Ayeka ran. The mud staining her clean robes, the branches cutting her skin. Ayeka 'I should have been back by now shouldn't I? I went the right way, this is the same path, this is the only path! '  
  
In the house, Ryoko waited for Tenchi outside the lab. She was getting quite anoyed too, what was taking so long?! Ryoko decided to go upstairs, she could wait up there and hear when Techi got out. Ryoko positioned herself comfortly on a cussion by a window. Ryoko 'What a nice day it is outside, the sun is kind of bright though. I hope Ayeka pushed that girl Ritune off a cliff somewhere, she totally ruined my plans. Oh, maybe with her and Ayeka gone, Tenchi and I can have a picnic under that cozy little tree over there. hehehe. ' Ryoko drifted off into a deep sleep after day dreaming about Tenchi and her. Tenchi finally got out of Washu's lab, wearing tons of flashing electronic devices. He dashed out of the hall, through the living room and right out the door.  
  
Ayeka was still running, now franic and fustrated, did I take a wrong turn?, or maybe I went farther then I thought? Panting, tired, and lonely she sank down at the bottom of an old uprooted tree, it was now lightning outside, and the thunder only accentuated the cold, puring rain, and the hopelessness that was now. Ayeka 'I wonder where everyone is, I must have been gone for 6 hours now at least! ' Ayeka felt cold numb her body and seep into her open wounds. She refused to cry, yet she was scared, not scared that she would get hurt, or even die, just sad that things were to end like this. She faded into the friged coldness without a sound.  
  
Lord Tenchi was now running fratically towards the shrine, it was the only place he felt safe, he ran the steps all the way up and stopped abruptly at the sight of Ritune, wearing a gorgeous purple comono with dark floral designes, her hair waving in the wind. He stood there, unable to take his eyes off of her, she suddenly noticed him and gave a sweet smile. The aproached him, wondering what he was wearing. Ritune "Lord Tenchi, what happened, here let me help you" Ritune started to help get all of the wires and devises off of him. Tenchi hesitated and the tried to get it off of himself while constantly blushing, leaving him a deep shade of bright red. The sun lingered above, not a cloud in sight. Ritune "Lord Tenchi, would you take a walk with me?" Tenchi "Oh, erm okay, shure." Ritune lead Tenchi off into the bright, cheery woods. She grasped his hand gently and lead him to a tree besides a little stream of water. Ritune gazed into Tenchi's eyes, almost pulling him into a spell. Ritune "Tenchi, I love you." 


	3. Fadeing of Hearts, the Darkness Appears

The sun started to fade, clinging faintly in the sky. Tenchi "Huh?" Ritune touched his lips with her finger. Ritune "Shhhh... I said I love you Tenchi.... Will you take a wlak with me?" Tenchi looked totally embarased and shocked, but noded. Ritune lead tenchi threw the woods to the little shead. Tenchi " Why are we here?" Ritune looked Tenchi into the eyes. "I told you Tenchi, I love you, I want to be with you always..." It seemed Tenchi was so dumbfounded he could not blink, so Ritune went on in a sweet, mesmerizing tone. "Tenchi, they don't love you. But I do, I can give you the world... let me have your kind heart" Tenchi seemed lost in Ritune's stare. Ritune "Tenchi, I am the only one you love, the only one who has been beside you, you love me...." Ritune's eyes started to turn redder and Tenchi's consciousness seemed to fade by the look in his faded ,dialated eyes. Ritune "Do you want to be with me forever?" Ritune came closer and gave him a kiss that seemed to bring out a new Tenchi, Tenchi closed his eyes and they gradually sank down to the hard ground. Tenchi neeled above Ritune, his eyes with no depth, only existing. Ritune "Yes Tenchi... I am yours." Tenchi and Ritune slowly moved on the ground as lightning suddenly appeared in the skys and the thunder roared. The rain started to pour heavyer and heavier, and the atmosphere in the shead heated up too. The storm kept going on and on...  
  
Meanwhile, in the part of woods Ayeka had passed out in, a dark haired gentleman with red streaks in his hair, wearing a red and black Jurian outfit. He slowly came to where the princess was lying and picked her up gently. He then turned to go the way he had come from and slowly walked away with Ayeka in his arms and suddenly disappeared into a void of darkness.  
  
Yawn, Ryoko was just awakening and noticed how dark everything had gotten. Ryoko " What happened? I couldn't have been asleep for that long." Ryoko teleported herself downstairs and found nothing but darkness. Ryoko "Tenchi, Tenchi. Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ryo-Oki?! Hey, where is everyone?!" Ryoko searched through the pitch black and found a lump or something on the floor and stepped in something red. Ryoko used her power to light up everything in the room and she found Mihoshi on the ground with a puddle of red all around her. Ryoko "Mihoshi!" Ryoko neeled down beside her and shook her but she didn't move. Shocked, Ryoko turned around from Mihoshi. On the floor, Mihoshi started to move. Mihoshi "Yawn. Oh, hi Ryoko! What are you sad about?" Ryoko turned around amazed at Mihoshi. Ryoko "Mihoshi?! But how, you were laying in a pool of blood?!" Mihoshi "Blood?" Mihoshi looked around and reached for a bottle of ketchup. Mihoshi "You mean this?" Ryoko looked incredibly peeved and gave Mihoshi a piercing glance. Mihoshi "Hey, what did I do?!" Ryoko "Where is Sasami?" Mihoshi "Oh, yeah. Sasami. she uh. I knew it hold on. The last thing I remember was someone knocking at the door and Sasami stopped cooking and walked over to the door and. Oh, cant remember, maybe she went to pick up the mail or something. erm." Ryoko left Mihoshi and went outside but found only the dark, moonless night. A thick fog started to settle in very quickly, Ryoko had no choice but to go back to the house and wait for the fog to clear.  
  
In the Shed, Tenchi and Ritune were facing one another in the darkness. Ritune "Tenchi, I told you, I told you I love you. Do you love me, Tenchi, say that you do." Tenchi "I love you Ritune. I'll do whatever you want me to." Ritune's eyes narrowed and turned to red. Ritune "Good. Tenchi, come home with me, to my home. You like it there, it is your home too." Tenchi "I want to go home." Ritune "Okay Tenchi, lets go home." Ritune held Tenchi's hand and they slowly faded until they were both faded away from there. 


	4. Ryoko's Insanity, Ayeka's new life

The moon faded in and out as clouds passed by. Ryoko and Mihoshi had searched everywhere for Tenchi, Sasami, Ritune, and Ayeka. They found no sign of them. There on the floor of the kitchen sat Ryoko, draped in shadows. Bottles littered the floor, Ryoko had made herself so drunk that she couldn't move. Ryoko wispered shakily "Daaammmnnn ttthemm..." A tear formed in Ryoko's glassy, bloodshot eyes. Ryoko "Tenchi." Ryoko took another sip of sake and collapsed on the floor. Ryoko 'Tenchi, where are you. Did you leave me for that Ritune or Ayeka! No, no, no, nnnoooo.' A voice seeped its way into Ryoko's conscionce. Voice 'Tenchi is gone with someone else now. You didn't tell him how you really feel. You made him miserable, always with him, you and Ayeka. You both fought over him day and night, and now... he has finally left you here. All alone.' Ryoko 'No. I didn't hurt Tenchi, I..I...I....' Voice 'You what? You cant posibly love him, could you Ryoko, with all the people you have hurt, you have no rite to be loved. You know that.' Ryoko 'No! Tenchi and I... Tenchi and I love each other!!! He knows that.' Voice 'No he doesn't, you don't love one another. Tenchi can never be yours' Ryoko 'Your wrong, I'll win Tenchi's heart.' Voice 'No, you will but there is one thing in the way, one thing easily desposed of...' Ryoko 'What is it?! What can I do?! Tell me!' Voice 'No, you wouldn't do it, you don't love Tenchi. He will never love you now it is too late.' Ryoko 'Tell me, I'll do anything... anything! I swear I'll do anything for Tenchi. Please.' The tear on Ryoko's cheek started to run down her cheek, and nothing but pure insanity was left of her. Voice 'There is one thing you must do... only one thing... you know what you must do... you always knew... kill once more... and Tenchi is yours' Ryoko choked, she couldn't she couldn't she couldn't... but. Ryoko 'I must, I must, I MUST' The tear burned on her cheek into nothing and a fury never seen before unleashed itself from Ryoko. Ryoko" Yes. I must kill.... only once more... once more is all it is, only once more, and then Tenchi will never leave and I won't be abandoned ever again..... never again...... I MUST KILL AYEKA!!!!!!!"  
  
In a little house not far away was Ayeka, lying unconscious on a bed next to the man that had picked her up earlier and carried her away. Ayeka's face was lit up by the glow of the morning sun. Ayeka opened her eyes and slowly got up and started to make breakfast. The smell of the food awoke the red haired man and he slowly arose from bed. The man walked up to Ayeka and stood behind her and then gently put his arms around her stomache. The man "Good morning Ayeka." The man faced Ayeka and gave her a kiss. Ayeka "Good morning Suna!" Ayeka's eyes shown brightly. Suna set a table for two and helped his wife with breakfast. A baby's cry came from the other room. Ayeka "I'll go get her, don't worry." Ayeka left the room and returned with a little baby rapped in a white blanket who was bawling at the top of her lungs. Ayeka "Shhh... it's okay, mommy and daddy are right here, don't cry." Ayeka gently rocked the baby in her arms so that she drifted off to sleep. Suna "She really loves you dear, and I love you too..."  
  
Sasami was lying unconscious on a stone table, complete with inscriptions. She seemed to be under some spell of some sort, as rediculouse as that may seem. The princess of Jurai could not be overcome by any spell let alone the goddess Tsunami... could they. The princess's cheeks seemed pale and she was as cold as ice. All alone in the darkness she was trapped, and growing weaker by the moment. Ritune stepped into the room where Sasami was lying, except she had red glowing eyes and a torn black Jurian comono on. Tenchi was summoned silently by Ritune to her side. He seemed by his eyes like he was not there, like he was in another world and left his body behind. Ritune then laughed at what she had done... and laughed cruely at their sufferings. Ritune "Soon... soon everything will be mine...." 


	5. Old enemies? Washu's Answer

There Mihoshi was, in Washu's lab as usual. Washu was typing furiously away and Mihoshi looked as seriouse as she ever was. Washu "This is not going to be easy. I know something has happened because of our gems, they are glowing red." Mihoshi looked at hers and then turned toward Washu. Mihoshi "I just spoke with Kiyone. She is fine and her crystal is glowing too. She wanted to know what was happening, but... I didn't know what to say." Washu "Hm. what ever is going on we'll find out sooner or later, thats for shure." Mihoshi's expression brightened a bit after that statement. Washu 'I won't tell her what I meant. I mean that if time is ticking and we cant find out, then it is shure going to blow up in our faces.' "Mihoshi, please get Ryoko for me, tell her it is important." Mihoshi "Alright" Mihoshi left, leaving Washu alone to work. The lights suddenly flickered and all power was shut off. Washu "What?! Mihoshi?!" Sensing someone to her right she turned and pushed a device on her keyboard. It didn't work. Washu "What! Show yourself or else!" The voice and body of Kagato apeared menacingly. Kagato "Ah, Washu..." Washu stepped back, she was almost completely defenceless in her mortal form. Washu "Kagato?! How did." Kagato "Oh, I have my ways Washu. I suggest you stop looking for them. You wont find them. They're gone." Washu "What do you mean gone?!" Kagato laughs evily, "Washu... don't play dumb. You know... hope hopeless your search is..." Washu "You want to know something I really know... I know who you really are..." Kagato looked worried about this statement. Washu "You didn't think you could fool me, you are not the real Kagato!" Kagato "Well, you figured it out." Kagato walked closer to Washu and she kept backing away. Kagato "But, you can never win..." Kagato cornered Washu. Washu thought up a million plans. It was too late as Kagato came closer and closer to her. Kagato "I will make shure you don't..." Kagato drew his light sword and had it ready. Washu closed her eyes as mortal fear over came her. The sword thrust foward at lighting speed directly at Washu's head! The door opened with small creak and Ryo- oki bounced happily threw. When Washu opened her eyes, she saw that Kagato was gone. Washu 'But, he had me cornered, he could have easily killed me but... Ryo-oki!' The cabbit raced toward Washu, obliviouse to anything that had just happened. Washu 'Why...' Washu's eyes lite up like she had just had an answer to what had happened and typed on her computer after the power mysteriously returned after Kagato left. She did not tell anyone what had happened. There was no time. Washu 'If I'm right, everyone is in grave danger...' 


	6. Struggles of the mind, the warmth of the...

A nightmare, a nightmare, thats all it was. Ayeka sat up in bed next to her sleeping husband. Ayeka silently got out of bed and went to sit in the chair next to the window in the other room. Ayeka gazed out the window saddly.  
  
Ayeka thought to herself. 'Why, did... why did I see those things. Those horrible things. A woman, with hair the color of Cyan. Comming... and. No, it is imposible. Nothing bad is going to happen.'  
  
Ayeka got up and went to her baby's crib and saw the baby awake, bright eyed and smiling at her.  
  
Ayeka wispered gently to her,"You want someone to hold you so you can sleep, don't worry, I'm right here."  
  
Ayeka picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket then held her in her arms. Ayeka then walked over to the chair and sat holding the baby.  
  
"My little girl..."  
  
The baby snuggled closer to her mother and looked at her sleepily.  
  
"I love you. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen so rest your eyes..."  
  
Ayeka humed softy to her and the baby drifted off to sleep in her arms.  
  
"I hope you dream peacefully, someday you'll be able to talk and tell me about your peaceful dreams... and make them come true."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu sat awake in her lab thinking. She had tried to contact her daughter but she could not get threw. She could feel her emotions though, and that disturbed her.  
  
'What is Ryoko doing?! I cant locate her anywhere and she has blocked out her thoughts from me. But her emotions are so strong I can feel them, so strong that even she can't hide them. She... wants to kill. I haven't ever felt her pain and fury like this.'  
  
Washu sat silently in the darkness of her lab thinking, thinking about the good times there was before. She knew that no matter what, she had to get that back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko sat in the shade of a tree, not moving at all. Ryoko seemed deep in thought and depressed.  
  
'I can't do this. I can't... I won't. Tenchi gave me hope and a reason to never kill again... I can't betray everything he has done for me, I can't kill Ayeka. I...'  
  
A voice again joined Ryoko in her thoughts. 'Ryoko, don't put this off, you know it is the only way...'  
  
'Whoever the hell you are stop messing with my head!'  
  
'Oh, but Ryoko, I am you. I am the true voice inside you.'  
  
'No you're not! You can't tell me what to do! You aren't me!!! Go away!'  
  
'Oh Ryoko, don't be so nieve. Ever since Ayeka came you've constantly kept loosing Tenchi.'  
  
'Thats not true!'  
  
'Think about it Ryoko, he loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her.'  
  
'No, he didn't! No... how would you know...'  
  
'I told you Ryoko, I'm you. I know everything that you know. I know your desires, your dreams, your hate, your pain...'  
  
'You know nothing about me, quit screwing with my mind!'  
  
'I could show you...'  
  
'Show me what?'  
  
'I could show you everything you know happened but put in the back of your mind... Tenchi and Ayeka's times alone...'  
  
'What do you mean, nothing ever happened...'  
  
'But things could have don't you see the way they look at eachother?... I know you do, I know your jealousy...'  
  
'No, I don't... but... no, nothing made me jealouse. Nothing, they don't look at eachother that way, no...'  
  
'Ayeka has always had Tenchi's heart... You always were second.'  
  
Ryoko gasped and choked back burning tears.  
  
"No, that can't be..."  
  
'I don't believe you, Tenchi loves... he...'  
  
'Oh, now what is it Ryoko, he loves you, is that what you want to say, then why didn't you...'  
  
'Because...'  
  
'It's because you know that the only way to get Tenchi is threw Ayeka. Then Tenchi will love you, think about it...'  
  
'No, I won't I can't.'  
  
'You will, you have to...'  
  
The voice started to fade away.  
  
'You have to kill Ayeka, think, just think about it... he would then be all yours... forever... all yours...'  
  
"All, all mine... Tenchi... Tenchi forgive me but I need you... I can't take this pain without you, Tenchi, forgive me..." 


	7. The Revival of Memories

Author's Note: Yeah, I know I haven't bothered ya at all while writing this but I just wanted to so please put up with me for a little... I just want you to enjoy this story I made up, oh, and I didn't make it up completely just the new characters and the plot, the other stuff isn't mine... Oh, please review my story... this is the first time I've written for this place... Anyways, now enjoy....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenchi struggled to break free from his bonds, but failed... he could see Sasami and his grandfather laying on stone tables like him but they were both unconscious. He tried to call to them but they did not respond... Tenchi summoned all the power he could but still, there was no escape.  
  
"Where am I, what is going on?!!!"  
  
Tenchi felt so helpless and in so much pain, he felt weaker by the second. A woman apeared near Tenchi and Tenchi looked relieved and relaxed and called to her...  
  
"I'm so glad your here... we've got to get Sasami and grandpa out of here. I don't know what is going on but I don't want you to get chained to one of these things too..."  
  
"Oh, Lord Tenchi, I'm afraid I can't do that..."  
  
"Why, whats the matter? Is someone comming..."  
  
"Lord Tenchi, I know how you feel about me..."  
  
"How do you know... I mean how did you find out?"  
  
"Oh, Lord Tenchi... I never loved you, neither did anyone of us... I hate you Tenchi. I hate Sasami and Yosho too..."  
  
"You, you can't mean that... what is the matter with you..."  
  
"I told you Lord Tenchi, I hate you..."  
  
"So you're just going to leave us here, but what about all that we have all been through..."  
  
"Yes... good bye my love... hahahahaha...."  
  
The lady was Ritune... but, thats not who Tenchi saw, not at all... Tenchi lay down there on the cold stone table hurt that she would say those things... He couldn't believe what had just happened...  
  
'I don't believe... I won't believe... there had to be something wrong, maybe whoever chained us here has taken control of her... hey, and what happened to Lady Ritune, I remember seeing her and... wait, I don't understand... what happened?'  
  
Tenchi stared blankly up at the endless darkness above him and a single tear ran down his cheek and just before he passed out on the cold table, he remembered everything about the day before Ritune arrived...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko aproached the house of Ayeka and Suna... Inside the house Ayeka fed her newborn baby girl and held her sleeping body in her arms like she had last night.  
  
'Suna...'  
  
'Yes Ayeka.'  
  
'I think we should name the baby soon, she is almost two weeks old... we don't have to stick to the coustoms of this place that well...'  
  
'I suppose.'  
  
A sudden shaking of the ground sent Ayeka and the baby to the ground and Suna stood silently looking toward the hole that was blasted in the roof. There hovered Ryoko in mid air over them and she created a ball of energy. Suna quickly grabbed Ayeka and the baby then flew. Into the sky leaving Ayeka shocked. Ryoko left in pursuit of them but was captured by suna. Ryoko was now trapped in a sphere of energy. Try as Ryoko might she could not get out.  
  
"Suna," Ayeka yelled,"What is going on? How are we flying... who is that?!"  
  
"Well my dear Ayeka, you are comming with me, your sweet husband to help bring a new age of blood to this miserible planet"  
  
"What, Suna, what are you talking about?!"  
  
"Remember Ayeka... I took away your past and now you can have it back..."  
  
The memories that had been hidden from Ayeka in her mind came back like a torrent and flooded her mind.  
  
"Ahhh...... what is this, let go..."  
  
Ayeka kept screaming at the top of her lungs and she did something Suna never had expected, she let off a strong burst of energy forcing Suna to let go of her. Ayeka plummeted downward but stopped herself in time. She felt it, all the pain. She knew now... everything that had gone on...  
  
"What the heck? Where did you get so much power?!"  
  
"You filthy little bastard..."  
  
"What was that you called me princess... did I make you mad... well maby this idea will make you even madder. You will come soon to the new kingdom that is about to surface or else, this child of yours will die..."  
  
"No!!!!!"  
  
"You will come... soon..."  
  
Suna vanished and took the imprisoned Ryoko and baby with him. Ayeka sunk disparingly to the ground. She then dropped to her hands and knees and wept bitterly.  
  
"How could this happen. Why. I've got to go... I have no choice. I have to save my daughter... and from the glowing of my gem, I guess there is more people that I care about there too... I have to go, even if I am to die trying..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A note from the author: Hehehe... cliff hanger I know... well, I should put up the next chapter soon but in the mean time... review! Please.... ^.^ 


	8. The Pain of Dreams

"Oh Tenchi!!!" Ryoko moaned blissfully. Tenchi hovered on top of Ryoko and with each movement the apartment shook.  
  
"Tennnccchhiii! I love you..."  
  
"I love you too... Mrs. Misaki"  
  
"I like the way that sounds... *moans* say it again Tenchi..."  
  
"I love you Mrs. Misaki..."  
  
"Oh Tenchi!!!!"  
  
There watching this all unfold was Lady Ritune with the aid of a glowing red orb. Ritune laughed maddly and walked over to the tables that Tenchi, Sasami, Ryoko, and Ayeka's baby were laying motionless and cold on.  
  
"Their minds..." Lady Ritune wispered happily. "Their minds keep them there even when I don't have them restrained... They can keep dreaming... I just help them dream... Soon, all of them will help me with my dreams. Even if they don't want to..."  
  
Lady Ritune stared into her orb again and this time it focused on Ayeka. There Ayeka sat, near her resurected tree Ryo-oh. No tears... none what so ever. Just... power and pain in her eyes.  
  
"Lady Ritune, you will die..." Ayeka said to seemingly no one. Ritune just looked astonished... how... how did she of all people know who she was? Maybe... maybe she was just guessing or something... Ayeka turned her eyes toward the place were Ritune was staring into her orb. Ayeka looked there with strait lips and fiery eyes saying something... saying something to... Ritune? "Ritune, I know you're here. Coward, why do you have to spy... I know where you are... and I'm comming for you." Lady Ritune looked down angrily into the orb and destroyed it instantly without a movement.  
  
"No matter... seems the Jurain pest is smarter than I gave her credit for but... it doesn't matter. No matter how much royal blood runs in her, she is nothing... nothing at all. I guess I'll have to greet her though... it is time to ascend to Earth. My reign begins now..." Lady Ritune laughed cruelly at her own words and floated gracefully over to a place marked with a symbol. Like a wave of darkness, her evil spread across the world. The hatred, lust, pain, rage, and confusion of everyone took them over and the world plunged into chaos. "It is beautiful... the way people hurt one another... they're so selfish..." Ritune smiled gleefully as the horror unfolded.  
  
"And now... it all begins... my dream... my lovely dream..." Ritune gazed dreamily with blood red eyes over the fighting taking place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Washu hurrily got ready to take on the evil that had decended onto the earth... She hurrily took everything she needed. She couldn't loose this...  
  
"I won't let this shit happen..." Washu's every word trembled with rage. The gem glowed blindingly on her wrist, Mihoshi stood ready at the door. A cold expression on her face, it seemed as though it was not Mihoshi anymore.  
  
"Washu... can we beat them...?"  
  
"Mihoshi..."  
  
"Washu! Can we beat them..."  
  
"It is hard to say..."  
  
"Well, what about everyone else?"  
  
"Mihoshi"  
  
"Damn it! Just tell me Washu..."  
  
Washu stared blankly at Mihoshi... Pain does make people different... but try to take away people's happy dreams... Rage is all that's left.  
  
"Mihoshi... lets go."  
  
Washu walked out the door followed by Mihoshi.  
  
'Would everything go back to normal? I hope it does...' Mihoshi thought to herself as they left in Ryo-oki to go to the source... wherever that was... I just have to trust Washu knows where they are...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
The clicking of heals echoed on the dark floor...  
  
'I'm almost there... and then... then I win or I die...' Ayeka stepped silently foward...  
  
' I will win... I have to... for those I love...' 


	9. Dreams and Revelations

Author's Note: Hey! Hope you are enjoying this, to understand everything completely, don't skip anything... okay... and as always, please R&R. This chapter is kinda long but very good and important! Enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tenchi... Tenchi where are you... lets pick some flowers..." Sasami's innocent calls traveled out into the field of beautiful flowers.  
  
Tenchi turned around from picking some flowers and faced Sasami. Sasami ran over happily into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"Tenchi, this is so much fun! Where is Ryo-oki? I though she was by you."  
  
The happy little cabbit hopped onto Sasami's shoulder with a huge carrot in her mouth. Sasami and Tenchi laughed at the excited, bouncing cabbit.  
  
"I want to stay here forever!"  
  
"Okay Sasami, well stay."  
  
Sasami smiled happily at Tenchi and Ryo-oki.  
  
'I want to stay in this place, with Tenchi. Forever.' Sasami thought.  
  
Then they all continued to pick flowers together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where am I? Oh, that's right, I'm with my family."  
  
The lights were dim in the Misaki household. Everyone had gone to sleep.  
  
Tenchi sat dazed on the couch. There was something wrong but he couldn't remember what.  
  
'What is it that's wrong. I'm home and everyone I care about is here asleep.... but... this doesn't feel real. How did I get here? I bet it is something Washu is working on that is making me feel weird. I can't think of any other explanation...'  
  
Tenchi quietly drifted off into sleep on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind took an icy chill with it as Ayeka neared the entrance to Ritune's fortress. Ayeka was dressed in full Jurain battle gear. Her clothes were white and had ribbons of other colors around her that were floating in the air.  
  
'I've got to do this on my own... Tsunami can't help me; she has somehow been captured too. I can feel it. But what I don't know that really concerns me is why she is doing this.'  
  
Ayeka's face looked serious and was marked with the traditional strippes that had appeared when she called upon her Jurain powers. She reached the doors that were similar to those on the royal palaces on Jurai. She entered into a dark room with neither a ceiling nor floor and that was missing the sides to the room. There were tiny floating platforms of what seemed to be star-shaped glass. Ayeka saw a door on one of them. She made her way over there and entered cautiously but only found a place full of lava that came out of many volcanoes. So she left and tried other doors.  
  
"This isn't working! I can't find the right door!"  
  
Then the voice of lady Ritune came from everywhere around her.  
  
"Are you confused Lady Ayeka? I will show you the door..."  
  
Then a bright explosion of light filled up everywhere and finally dimmed so that it only shone a little bit. Ayeka followed the bright light and found a door covered in darkness. Ayeka opened the door and stepped inside. This room was dark and had nothing in it and there was no floor or ceiling or anything as a normal room could have. She started forward with the aid of several floating pieces of cylinder shaped wood. As she went forward she saw Tenchi, Sasami, Ryoko, and Ayeka's baby each lying on separate tables. Ayeka rushed forward to Sasami.  
  
"Sasami! Wake up! We all have to get out of here! Now!"  
  
Ayeka shook her sister to wake up but she did not move at all. Then Ayeka went over to her baby and held her in her arms.  
  
"I've got to get them out of here."  
  
Ayeka went over to Tenchi and tried to wake him up. Tenchi moved slightly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Ayeka? What is going on?" Tenchi sleepily got up to a sitting position.  
  
Ayeka's eyes started to tear and she explained that they had been captured and then Tenchi remembered everything.  
  
"Ayeka, I saw you earlier. But you mean it wasn't really you?"  
  
"Tenchi, I have a feeling that Lady Ritune can change forms to be anything she pleases. We've got to get everyone outta here. If we don't, who knows what will happen."  
  
"I do..." Lady Ritune's voice came closer as she went up to about 8 feet away from them.  
  
"You! I will kill you!" Lady Ayeka shouted at Ritune.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah... watch it princess... you wouldn't want your baby to get hurt. But you know that of course. Isn't she so lucky to have you and Tenchi for parents..."  
  
"What?!" Tenchi asked Ritune as Ayeka had a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Didn't you know... oh that's right. Don't you remember the shed Tenchi? But it wasn't of your own free will, I must admit... but it gave me what I needed. You see, I needed seven people that could produce the light hawk wings. But there were only seven. So I figured since you two are so crazy about one another and you both can create the lighthawk wings... you two could have a baby. A sweet baby girl. Of course you still don't know how I managed this... well... I used my power of illusion to make you see someone else and to control you and make you sleep with each other. Brilliant, isn't it."  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka stood there shocked, looking down at the baby, their baby.  
  
"And now, you three will lay down on those tables and help me gain control of the ultimate power of Jurai."  
  
"Never!"  
  
Tenchi shouted loudly. Ritune didn't seem bothered by his response though and waved her arm slowly and out of the shadows came an unconscious Yosho.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Yosho!!!"  
  
"What have you done to him?!" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"He is only asleep, but if you don't lay down, I will kill him."  
  
A blade appeared in Ritune's spare hand and she put it up to his neck.  
  
"Fine, just don't hurt him!"  
  
Tenchi reluctantly laid down on the table and Ayeka did the same after placing her baby on a table between them. A tear rolled down Ayeka's face.  
  
"Tenchi. we can't let things end this way." Ayeka whispered to Tenchi looking pleadingly into his eyes.  
  
"I know Ayeka, but I have a feeling that everything will be alright." Tenchi comforted her gently.  
  
"I love you Tenchi." Was the last thing she was able to say before they drifted to sleep, sorrowful expressions on their faces. 


	10. The end is comming

Okay... enjoy this chapter and please review... I really need to know what you think so far... well, I don't need to but it would be appreciated very much. ^.^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark streets and faces stood still, no sign of life at all. Then a dark hole appeared in the middle of the streets right before the fortress filled with despair. Two figures stepped out and faced the dark fortress in disgust. How could this happen... A cold wind swept by them chilling their hearts. A step forward and a chain of events started, though the end of the chain looked dark and rusty. The fortress came closer with every step and it was too late to turn back.  
  
Washu stared determinly at the path in front of her, the dark path leading to her future,"Mihoshi. You know you can leave if you want to... you don't have to... to..."  
  
Mihoshi sadly looked ahead, her eyes full of fire, "What are friends for?" Mihoshi gave Washu a weak smile. "Besides, this is what I was born to do... to help my friends."  
  
The winds picked up and circled the fortress quickly. The horriblest sounds your could imagine filled the air and ripped threw Washu and Mihoshi's minds. Washu and Mihoshi sunk down to their knees holding their heads.  
  
Mihoshi screamed out loud,"Washu!!! What... is... this... in our heads..."  
  
The pain suddenly stopped and the wind died down very suddenly.  
  
Mihoshi stood up puzzled,"Washu, what just happened."  
  
Washu stood up too beside Mihoshi,"I'm... I'm not quite sure..."  
  
The doors to the fortress swung open and a blast of energy came out and hit them directly sending them blocks away, landing on the ground unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lady Ritune's eyes narrowed maliciously as she watched. The tables now full behind her; she turned and headed to them.  
  
"And now, the end is here." Lady Ritune laughed coldly and raised her arms, sending the seven tables to float upright in a circle around her. "Now lets see... Sasami... Yosho... Ryoko... Ayeka... the baby... the cabbit... and my dear little Tenchi... now the ritual can take place and in only a few moments the power of Jurai will be all mine. Now, for the last part of the preparation..."  
  
Lady Ritune took out a dagger and examined the razor sharp point. She then crossed over to Ayeka with it.  
  
Ritune smiled malevolently, "I'm going to enjoy this..."  
  
Lady Ritune took the dagger and cut Ayeka's right hand with it and then did the same with all the others. She then walked back to the center of the circle and wiped the blood on her face in two straight lines on each cheek.  
  
"And now it begins..."  
  
Lady Ritune started chanting words very quickly and the room started to spin as dark light streamed threw all of their bodies. All of them on the stone tables glowed different colors and the colors were sucked into the darkness around Ritune. The process was now under way and no one can stop it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Footsteps echoed and the tears of a young girl echoed.  
  
"Ayeka... Tenchi... were is everyone?" Sasami called.  
  
The bodies of the other six that had been on the table showed up near her.  
  
"What is going on?! Where is everyone else?" Sasami cried into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"We are trapped Sasami. By Ritune that is." Ayeka replied blandly while carrying her baby.  
  
"Who's is that?" Ryoko pointed the baby out nonchalantly.  
  
"It's... hard to explain... but... she is my child..." Ayeka replied tentatively.  
  
"And she is also my child." Tenchi answered softly after.  
  
"What?! What do you mean?!!!" Ryoko's face drained its color.  
  
"We didn't know... well... I had lost my memories and Tenchi was put under a spell and I think Ritune sort of created an illusion and I had a husband named Suna and... well... It is a long and complicated story and right now we haven't got any time for it. And we don't need to start a fight right now... we will have to discuss it another time. Well, if we make it threw this that is. We have to some how stop Ritune from killing all of us and gaining all the powers of Jurai." Ayeka looked surprised at her boldness for a second and then regained her determined expression.  
  
"Miy-ya! Miya!" Ryo-oki leapt from the ground and onto Ayeka's shoulder to see the baby.  
  
Ryoko had a blank expression on her face and she turned her head to stare at Tenchi's child, not her child… but Tenchi and Ayeka's. Ryoko hid her face by staring down at the ground, her hands clenched at her sides. Yosho walked over and held his great-granddaughter and half-niece. Sasami gave Tenchi a big hug out of excitement and rushed over to see her little niece. Tenchi gave a slight smile but then decided that they had more important things to do at the moment.  
  
"Hey, everyone! We have very important things to do now…!!! We have to make sure Ritune doesn't kill us all!" Tenchi half yelled over the talking.  
  
At Tenchi's call, they turned and looked at him. The joy that had just shown on their faces gone, now facing a very hard task indeed.  
  
"Tenchi's right, we can't have all of this stupid baby stuff right now! We have to figure a way out of here! I don't know about you all but I don't want a mad evil witch or whatever the hell she is, to take over everything or whatever she is after!" Ryoko's cheeks were bright red from anger and she was obviously not happy with the Ayeka and Tenchi pairing going on.  
  
Sasami took a slight step toward Tenchi and said, "Well, what are we going to do Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi looked despairingly into Sasami's sad face, "I don't know yet Sasami."  
  
An awkward silence then fell and then Ayeka spoke up, "Well, the first thing I think we need to do is to realize that this is not reality. Our bodies are asleep and being used to give power to an evil madwoman. Second, we need to somehow break her sleeping spell and wake up. After that, all we need to do is stop her from gaining all the power she wants."  
  
"And how the hell do you expect us to do that! Huh, princess. Like we have any power of what goes on when we are asleep!" Ryoko burst out frustrated.  
  
"Well, if our powers are being used to control all the power of Jurai, I think we can manage something, don't you Ryoko." Ayeka pounced back.  
  
"We could always try combining our powers, I mean… it couldn't hurt could it?" Tenchi interjected trying to keep Ayeka and Ryoko from waging an all out war with one another.  
  
"That may work, but it would take a lot out of all of us and we would need a way to channel that power. And whatever does channel the energy for us will be sent into our word immediately so it would not be good if we dreamed up something." Yosho commented while holding a sleeping baby.  
  
Ayeka's face grew cold and expressionless, "I can do it. I can channel energy, I'll do it."  
  
Tenchi's face grew shocked and angry at the suggestion. "Ayeka, you know that you can't do that, it is dangerous. You would be killed if you tried!"  
  
Ayeka's eyes grew fiery, "Tenchi, if there is even a chance that everyone can survive then we should take it! Besides, I'll be all right; my headpiece will help me control the energy. It is the only way. I'm the only one who can besides Sasami and she is to young."  
  
"Wrong princess, I can do it. I can channel energy." Ryoko stated blandly.  
  
"That may be so but you are not completely Jurain. You only have powers of Jurai because of your gems. You know very well that you could not do that and hope to make it out alive." Ayeka told Ryoko sternly.  
  
"Ayeka, stop acting so high and mighty! I can at least try to save us; so what if I die, can't you leave me to do what I want, why the hell do you care anyways! So let me or else!" Ryoko's eyes were angry and sad at the same time.  
  
Ayeka went to talk back but Yosho stopped her before she could go on. Yosho then stepped slightly forward with a calm look upon his face.  
  
"Let Ryoko do it if she wants to. Then she will be awakened in the real world and she can set us free from the spell. It would be easier too because Ryoko can fly. If Ryoko is willing to take a risk like this then let her." Yosho said in a calm voice that masked the sadness he felt inside.  
  
"So, now that it is settled, lets get started. So what do we do first?" Ryoko's voice rang out into the nothingness around them.  
  
Yosho's voice grew emotionless at the following words he spoke, "First we should sit in a circle and concentrate on our goal and find the power within each of us. Of course it is impossible for the baby to do so but it won't matter much as long as we do that. Then once the energy in our bodies comes together in the middle of the circle, Ryoko will step into the middle and channel the energy and then the spell around her should break. We have to be careful and get this right the first time because I think once it was done, it wont be able to be stopped. We cannot afford to do this more then once or else we will be too weak to do anything. Now, lets get to it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light was now swirling around Ritune and her body was now seemingly made up of dark energy. The bodies of all the people and the cabbit on the stone tables still lay motionless on them with energy seeming to be wrenched out of their bodies.  
  
Ritune's thoughts echoed loudly threw the room, "And now I have won, I have almost all the power of Jurai at my fingertips and only a little while longer until I have it all and the pawns for my plan are conveniently disposed of. Without the heirs to the throne on Jurai, I will have no trouble killing the king and queens so I can take Jurai over and rule the whole universe!"  
  
The energy from them all was now gathered in the center of the circle with even more being pulled from them. Ryoko now got up and turned to Tenchi, "Before I go, I just want you to know that… that I have always loved you."  
  
The shock on Tenchi's face grew to horror as he watched Ryoko head for the energy and her possible demise. How could he let her do this, she was his friend… and she loves me? What did she mean? Ryoko now was standing just before the energy ready to leave, a tear running down her face. Then out of nowhere a blast of energy went hurtling at her, making her fall back towards the circle. It was Ayeka who blasted at her. She then headed to the energy very quickly.  
  
"What are you doing Ayeka!" Ryoko called out to her.  
  
"I'm saving you! You can't go in there or you will be killed! I won't let my best friend die!" Ayeka ran right into the center of the energy causing an explosion of light.  
  
The others stood back stunned, unable to move at all due to the shock. There in the center of the circle was Ayeka who was glowing white with a complete Jurian outfit on that was blue and white. Her headpiece seemed to be the source of the explosion. The energy seemed to be absorbed into her.  
  
"Good bye Tenchi, I wont let you all down!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
A look of pain came across Ayeka's face and she screamed. The energy around her was almost completely absorbed. Ayeka regained her composure and in an instant all the energy around her was completely absorbed and she disappeared.  
  
Author's Note: Hehehe… another cliffhanger… well, hope you enjoyed and I should have the next chapter up very soon. In the mean time please read and review! I will be so distraught if you don't review! L so please please please review! Thanks… 


	11. Last Breath

Before chapter 11 begins... I'd like to say that Microsoft Word sucks! It is the reason for chapter ten being messed up. :( I hope the same thing does not happen again to chapter 11. Well, hope you enjoy and please read and review. Thanks... :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka's body was glowing white in the real world. Her eyes still closed, the table she was laying on shook violently and pieces started to break off. Ayeka's eyes opened and glowed an erie white. The table underneath her then completely broke and Ayeka was left floating in mid air. The white light toned down a bit around her and her eyes regained some of their color. Ritune looked on in horor as the princess crossed over to Tenchi and set him free from the spell with one touch. Tenchi's eyes opened and he looked on in awe at the princess.  
  
"Tenchi, please release everyone else and I will hold off Lady Destruction." Ayeka's voice mistily echoed from everywhere.  
  
"Lady Destruction? You mean Ritune?!" Tenchi corrected her.  
  
"No Tenchi, her real name is Lady Destruction. The name she gave us was just an alias so that Washu, Yosho, or I would not figure out who she really is. She is a very powerful sorceress that almost destroyed Jurai many centuries ago. Now, go Tenchi, set everyone free before it is too late." Ayeka replied in the same voice as before.  
  
Without another word, Tenchi floated threw the zero gravity of the fortress to Yosho and set him free. Both Yosho and Tenchi then made their way around slowly and went to awake the others. In the mean while, Ayeka and a furious Lady Destruction were staring one another off, now both glowing with their powers showing. The dark power around Lady Destruction then formed itself into sharp needles and were sent by Lady Destruction to kill Ayeka. Ayeka then put up a powerful energy shield and blocked most of them, but a few broke them and tore her skin. Ayeka staggered back and then released a powerful blast of energy at Lady Destruction that sent her back into the darkness of the room. A few seconds later Lady Destruction was heard flying back very quickly and she stopped only a few feet from princess Ayeka. The heavily bruised and bleading Lady Destruction only smiled and laughed. With one wave of her hand over her wounds and they were gone. The darkness now completely made up her entire body, she was now completely a mass of evil energy. Lady Destruction then raised her arms and the whole room changed to a world filled with nothing but huge, sharp crystal shards. The gravity of the planet the room had become, sent Tenchi, Sasami, Yosho, and the baby down towards the ground that was covered in those razor sharp Crystals.  
  
"Tenchi!!!" Ryoko screamed as she spead towards him and grabbed him and they floated in mid-air.  
  
"The other's! We've got to save them!!!" Tenchi shouted desperately.  
  
Seeing this happen before her eyes, Ayeka used her power to stop them from falling and broke a crystal off from the ground and turned it sideways so that they could be safely put down. Just as Ayeka had acomplished this, Lady Destruction had launched herself at Ayeka and she was hit hard to the ground. The surounding crystals were destroyed.  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi and the others screamed and Ryoko put Tenchi down with the others.  
  
Ryoko flied toward Lady Destruction, "You will pay for that!"  
  
Ryoko then created a sword made of her energy and charged at Lady Destruction. Destruction then put up a shield to protect herself and Ryoko struggled to break threw it. The wicked Sorceress mearly grinned and watched Ryoko's unsuccessful attempts to break threw.  
  
"Stop wasting my time, demon!" Lady Destruction said evily.  
  
"You wont have any time left after I'm done with you!!!" Ryoko shouted as she started to break threw the shield.  
  
The sorceress floated there in shock, how could this demon even begin to break threw her defences!? Ryoko broke threw at last and swung her sword at a surprized Lady Destruction, managing to cut her in half. Ryoko smiled as she saw this and was unexpecting the counter attack by the now cut in half evil sorceress. With one big blast Ryoko was sent hurtling to the ground, landing on the corner of the crystal that Ayeka had turned sideways earlier. Ryoko was now unconscious and Lady Destruction landed right next to those remaining.  
  
"And now, it is your turn..." Lady Destruction glided slowly towards them.  
  
The baby was crying in Tenchi's arms and Sasami was shaking. Ryo-oki stood in front of them all, trying to guard them all. Lady Ritune kept gliding fowards and sent a small ring around Ryo-oki's neck that let off bolts of dark energy that zapped Ryo-oki and made her colapse onto the floor.  
  
"No!" Sasami screamed as she ran over to Ryo-oki.  
  
"Sasami! Get away from there!" Tenchi yelled as he handed the baby to his grandfather.  
  
Tenchi stood infront of them all and drew his sword, tenchi. Tenchi then lashed out at her, making several deep wounds into her form but they were simply rejoined. She then cast a spell on all of them, and they were unable to move at all. Tenchi and the others stayed where they were, totally helpless.  
  
Lady Destruction then walked up to Tenchi's immobile for and put a hand on his face, "Before I kill you and your family, I just want you to know... you don't really love her. This whole thing... happened because you were to afraid to tell her how you really feel... you couldn't choose between Ryoko and Ayeka. You honestly thought that you could love both of them... and I knew you couldn't choose... and it made it so easy to decieve you all. Ryoko was easy to drive insane... just tell her the truth and she will kill for you. As for Ayeka, it wasn't easy to erase all those memories of you and the others, so I just erased everything... then for you, you were weak and powerless when it came to women. I just had to make my self turn into your love obsession and viola, I could make you believe that she didn't love you. I even made you see her in the shed, making it so easy to seduce you. And now, you are of no use to me anymore, now that I have all the power I need. You will not interfere with my plans ever again."  
  
Lady Destruction stepped back a bit and materialized a dark sword made of energy. The look in Tenchi's was that of someone who was terrified. Lady Ritune then lifted her sword and swung at Tenchi with all her might.  
  
At the last second, a blur of white knocked Tenchi to the ground and Lady Distruction back into the crystal shards while blood rained all over the place. The spell that froze Tenchi was now broken and he looked up to see what the light was and found a site that shocked him so. There, covered in blood was the form of Ayeka with a painful look on her face.  
  
"Ayeka!!!" Tenchi screamed and ran over to Ayeka just in time to catch her before she fell to the ground.  
  
Tenchi held the princess in his arms, "Ayeka! Are you all right, why did you do that... now your hurt!"  
  
Ayeka's eyes were filled with tears and she reached up and placed her hand on the side of Tenchi's face, "Tenchi... please take care of our baby..." A small stream of blood now ran down from the side of Ayeka's mouth, "Please promise me that Tenchi... and... you must defeat... her... for... for us... and for our daughter Mayuka..." A tear ran down Tenchi's face as he stuggled to keep himself from breaking down, "Ayeka, please don't talk like that... everything will be okay. I'll defeat her and then everything will be fine again." Ayeka gave Tenchi a slight smile and still tears streamed down her face, "Tenchi... I wish that were so... I really do but I... I... don't think... that I will last much longer. I... just... wanted to... tell you that... I have and... always will love... only you, Tenchi... I will give... you the... power... that... that... I... have left... and... then... you will... be... able to... save... our daughter..." Ayeka's body started to drain of the power she had left and Tenchi began to glow with the power that she was giving him. "No Ayeka, don't... I would rather die... don't... please..." Tears ran down Tenchi's cheek and a helpless expression lingered on his face. "It's... the... only... way... , I... love... you... Tenchi!!!" Ayeka breathed before, with a flicker of light, she was gone. Tenchi held Ayeka in his arms and held onto her lifeless form and wept uncontrolably. The power still glowing around him. Then the anger inside of him took a hold in him. Lady Destruction would pay for this... "I love you too Ayeka... and I will protect our daughter no matter what..." Tenchi wispered into Ayeka's ear. A blast of energy came toward them and Tenchi blocked it. An angry Lady Destruction faced the now standing prince. A smug look danced across Lady Destruction's face. "You cannot defeat me... I will just heal myself... no magic can stop me now..." Lady Destruction laughed evily. "You want the power of Jurai... WELL HERE IS MORE THAN YOU CAN DEAL WITH!!!!!!" Tenchi yelled as a huge explosion came from his body. Lady Destruction tried to protect herself from his all our attack by using all the energy she had. The two powers of light and darkness seemed evenly matched. "You have taken something that you should never have had. And now here is the price you have to pay... THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY YOU WITCH!" Tenchi yelled and with one more second the last of his energy was released. The result caused a large explosion... and then there was not a sound left... or a word... a tear... a scream... a movement... or a breath. Nothing was left... the earth was simply not there... a debrie of rock and metal littered all of space... but in all things is hope... a light apeared in the center of this chaos... a beautiful light... the light that was a goddess... Tsunami was there... with Sasami... a very grim look on her face... "It shall not end this way... I will make everything the way I had mean things to be... not for a long time, will this incident ever be known to have even happened... and now to recreate what should have stayed." Tsunami spoke into the space that had once been the earth. With a blinding light... came a new breath. And there continued life... the way it was meant to be... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the Misaki househould at lunch time, was a lot of comotion... "Hey... leave Tenchi alone! Tenchi is mine!" Ryoko tuged on Tenchi's left arm. "Unhand Lord Tenchi this instant!" Ayeka tuged on Tenchi's right arm. "Oh yeah... I'd like to see you try and make me!" Ryoko shouted back. "Fine, I will!" Ayeka glared at Ryoko. "Now, now girls... lets not fight..." Tenchi said meakly. "Stay out of this!" Both Ayeka and Ryoko snapped at Tenchi. Sasami, Ryo-oki, Mihoshi, Yoshi, Tenchi's dad, and Washu all sweet dropped. "And yet another boring day at the Misaki household" Mihoshi sighed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author: So, did you like?! I hope you did... I was totally like crying while writing this chapter... seriously! But please please please review... NO FLAMING! If you do... I'll send Ryo-oki to bite you... and she'll do it too... I'll just tell her you taste just like carrots... ^.^ Just kidding but please review and I hope you enjoyed my fan-fic... oh... and I don't own Tenchi, but I made up Lady Ritune and Suna so no stealing... or else! Bye.... 


End file.
